


Her Sweet Prince

by fyreyantic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantic/pseuds/fyreyantic
Summary: Mira and Loki are both seidr users, both engaged, and both involved in a D/s relationship with each other. One day Loki brings up the idea of of doing something a little different than usual...





	Her Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> written for an imagine from imagine-loki on tumblr.
> 
> Also I decided I wanted to try something new, so this is my first femdom fic. I worked hard on it so I hope people enjoy :3

Mira and Loki met when you were young. Loki had always been quiet and distant, preferring to practice magic alone or with the Queen. It wasn’t apparent to Mira at first but she’d learnt over the years that it was something Loki was insecure about. He was perhaps the greatest amongst all the magic-users of Asgard, even at barely a thousand-years-old, but he was also one of the very few men.

Others didn’t take him seriously. If he had been a woman he would have been celebrated. If he hadn’t been a prince he would have been ostracised. His seidr was strong and beautiful, graceful yet potent. Mira had been too young to see anything but that.

Unfortunately, Loki hadn’t felt the same way about her. His distance from others had made him arrogant. It was only when Loki had come back from battle with a deep wound that he recognised Mira’s abilities as being anything better than average. Mira could still see the look of awe on his face as she healed him, much faster than any of the nurses. Loki asked what else she could do. She told him.

He was fascinated. It was an unusual kind of seidr. Mira could make things unbreakable. She’d even made some of the toughest armour in Asgard. The only drawback was that she had to make it herself every step of the way, imbuing magic in the process. Loki wanted to watch her make something, so she let him. It was the first thing Mira had ever made for Loki: a simple silver ring. Loki had thought it was pointless yet still spent a good few hours trying to destroy it, just to check it was as strong as Mira had said. She laughed as he became more and more frustrated. He became convinced that the fires of Muspelheim could melt it. She knew he was just a sore loser but still she was surprised when the next time she saw him he was wearing it. It made Mira smile.

It became the start of something and as time wore on Mira and Loki became closer. The naiveté of childhood gave way to the first buds of youth, and in their blossoming, they found themselves in love. Soon tentative kisses grew heated and the fumbling in the bed sheets more confident.

Odin had been stubborn when Loki first brought his intentions of marriage to his knowledge. Mira and Frigga worked hard to convince him while trying to keep a temperamental Loki from ruining their chances. When Thor’s voice joined with the Queen’s, Odin reneged. They were engaged though the actual date of their marriage was unconfirmed.

Loki and Mira found themselves with other things to think on. Mira was slowly discovering Loki’s untold desire to be more submissive in bed. She began to try to put herself in a more dominant role to see how Loki reacted. He unfolded like a flower in the morning – vulnerable but beautiful and free at last. Loki was hers and she grew to love hearing it as much as he loved saying it.

It was one-day several months after Loki and Mira had started playing dominant and submissive in bed that Loki came to her. He was blushing, which Mira found curious, as he quietly requested she make a set of an unbreakable ankle and wrist cuffs that would prevent the user from using their seidr. To add to the surprise Loki also asked that the restraints could only be unlocked and removed by her. Mira smiled and assured him it was possible, knowing precisely why he had asked. With a grin, she got to work.

 

Mira had told him to wait in their shared bedchambers. Mira had told Loki she’d be there at seven but she wanted to make him wait. It would drive Loki mad. It was obvious how much he’d been looking forward to this.

After a quarter of an hour, she relented. It wouldn’t do to be too cruel.

As soon as the door creaked open Loki’s eyes were on Mira. He swallowed nervously.

“Undress,” she told him as she closed the door behind her.

Loki knew not to use magic. Mira stood and watched him remove his clothing and shoes, his hands were shaking slightly. Loki used to hesitate at taking down his trousers. He didn’t anymore.

Once completely bare he stood as still as a statue with his arms to the side. Mira took the time to look over his naked form. His skin, as pale as the moon on a clear night, left a stark contrast to the black hair trailing downwards from his navel to his crotch. He was a beautiful specimen: appearing lithe and lean, not overly muscular but with a chest and abdomen well-defined and Mira knew just how strong he could be in battle.

And he was all hers.

There was a chest at the foot of the bed which Mira opened and took out what Loki had requested – wrist cuffs and ankle– as well as a collar and leash. She heard him make a pathetic whimper at the sight of them. She looked up and he gave her a nod as way of consent.

“I worked very hard to make these for you,” Mira said casually as she took up the collar and leash.

“For which I am very grateful, mistress.”

Mira walk up to Loki, standing closer than necessary and clasped the collar around his neck. She clipped the leash onto it.

“It suits you,” Mira said with a smile.

Loki blushed.

“Thank you, mistress.”

She tugged at the leash, surprising him, and led Loki to face the side of their bed.

“Kneel.”

Loki did so readily. He was behaving well, but most likely because she hadn’t put the cuffs on him yet. He wouldn’t dare before then.

Without speaking she took the ankle cuffs and put them on him. A short chain hung between the two cuffs to restrict movement but in Loki’s current position provided little purpose. Loki admired the wrist cuffs she presented to him. He looked a little disappointed when she asked him to put his hands behind his back.

“What’s the matter, darling?”

Mira caressed his face lovingly. He licked his lips.

“I won’t be able to see what you have made for me – what you have worked so hard on.”

His eyes were wide and expressive, beautifully sincere.

“There shall be time for that later, darling. You could show me how grateful you are instead, hmm?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Mira tapped his cheek gently before sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. Using magic she shifted her dress into a delicate sheer green gown. The material was transparent enough that her breasts were visible through it, nipples peaking against it. Mira could see the hunger in his eyes as she spread her legs. She propped one up on his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her already glistening cunt. Loki squirmed, his shoulders moving as he struggled against his restraints. With a wicked smile Mira slid her fingers past her folds, dipping her fingers into her wetness. She then drew them back up to play with her clit in slow circular motions. Loki was watching longingly, his head drawn forward and mouth slightly open. She let out an exaggerated moan and Loki whined with need.

“Is there something you want, darling?” Mira asked as she continued to touch herself.

“Yes,” Loki gasped. “Please, mistress.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me taste you – let me use my mouth for what it’s for, pleasing you and only you.”

Mira took her leg off of his shoulder and pulled on the leash. Loki nearly fell but shuffled forward on his knees quickly as she guided him to her cunt. Loki looked up at her for permission. Mira nodded her head.

Loki closed his eyes and broadly licked her cunt, humming contentedly. Mira lay down on her back, making herself comfortable as he took his time, lapping at her like it was the most gratifying thing in the world. Mira knew he’d happily spend hours pleasing her like this, if only his tongue wouldn’t tire.

She shifted her legs wider and let out a soft moan as Loki’s tongue turned its attentions to her clit. He swirled his tongue around it before tracing delicate patterns over top. She inhaled sharply as he then enclosed it in his soft lips and suckled gently.

Mira grabbed his hair. She pulled ever-so-slightly and Loki’s subsequent moan vibrated against her, forcing out a gasp.

She could feel her orgasm building but it was too soon. She pushed Loki back down to her cunt. Soft sighs fell from her lips as his tongue returned to devour her once more. After a minute or so, Mira propped herself up on her elbows for a look. Loki’s green eyes flashed up to meet hers, pupils blown and aflame with desire. Mira watched him for a few moments, mesmerised by how eagerly, how reverentially Loki licked her. She sank back down onto her back and basked in the pleasure, short moans escaping her lips.

Loki let out a small growl as she tugged at the leash once more.

His tongue explored her entrance, slipping in before out again as his nose nudged close to her clit. Loki rose again to play with it, leaving messy kisses on his way up. Mira could feel her climax drawing nearer, short gasps turning to moans while Mira grasped his hair tightly and twisted the sheets in her other hand. Her back arched, and hips writhed with Loki’s face pressed against her.

Mira held him there as she came hard, crying aloud and losing herself in the ecstasy crashing through her. Loki managed to keep his tongue moving even as she came on his face, pressed hard against her.

Once she was finished, Mira let go of his head and Loki pulled back. Their heavy breaths mingled in the air.

Sitting back up she saw that his face was wet and with his hands behind his back he could do nothing but lick up what his tongue could reach.

Mira picked up a piece of cloth by the bed and wiped his face.

“Good boy,” she said, patting his head. “You did very well.”

She took a cursory glance down to his crotch. Loki’s cock was hard and leaking against his belly.

“You have become so wet, Loki.”

Loki bit his lip.

“Such a pretty slut,” Mira said as she grasped his chin and forced him to look up. “You want me to help you come, don’t you?”

Loki nodded fervently.

“You ask me to make such beautiful cuffs for you, spend hours of my time, and now you would ask for more?”

“I am grateful, mistress, that you would indulge such an errant whim – but I do my best to please, as surely you must know.”

“You think you deserve my attentions?”

“Yes,” Loki said confidently.

Mira considered him before standing up and walking behind him. She crouched to open his ankle cuffs before ordering Loki to stand. Then she put the cuffs back on, stood back up, and seated herself on the bed, sinking into the mattress. Tugging at his collar, Loki’s neck jutted forward. With difficulty he shuffled towards her until his cock was easily within reach. Mira took it in hand, stroking slowly. Loki let out a soft sigh.

She continued in that fashion for a minute or so, drinking in the sight of a bliss-drunk Loki. Her hand moved higher and paid attention to the head of his cock. Mira stroked and stroked, thumb caressing the underside. Loki started moaning insistently, starting his climb to release. Her hand then fell back to loose languid strokes on the shaft. Loki made a frustrated groan at the loss. Mira repeated this twice more, nearly taking him to the edge then stopping, before Loki broke composure.

“Mistress, please. Please,” he begged as she tormented the tip of his cock once more.

“Please what?” Mira asked innocently.

“Please let me come. Please don’t do that again. Please –“

“But I am enjoying myself, sweet prince. Will you not do your best to please?”

“Mistress,” Loki simply pleaded.

“Tell me who you belong to, Loki.”

“You,” he gasped. “You – everything – yours –“

He was babbling disjointed thoughts, green eyes desperate and focussed solely on Mira.

She kept going this time and Loki came with a strangled cry. His seed shot out from his cock, falling mostly on his chest and her hand. A few white ropes managed to reach her face. His breaths fell hard as came down from his high before Loki noticed.

“Mistress, I apologise –“

Ignoring him, Mira rubbed the oversensitive head of his cock, purposefully overstimulating it. Loki cried out and tried to move away but she held him close by his leash.

“Stop – please –“

Loki tried to break from his restraints, twisting and trying to pull against the leash. His teeth clenched, eyebrows nearly meeting in a frown.

“Does it hurt, darling?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, please stop, Mistress, I can’t –“

“Yes you can,” she told him, rubbing underneath at the most painfully sensitive part.

Loki was nearly sobbing.

“Are you close, Loki?”

He nodded in between helpless whines.

“Do you want to come?”

“Please,” Loki whined.

“Then come.”

Loki gasped before letting himself go; pretty, soft moans escaping him. His legs nearly gave out and Mira was forced to hold up one hand against him to stop him falling onto her. She didn’t let up stroking Loki’s cock even as he continued to spill himself, now mostly onto her lap.

Finally Loki stopped. He really did look like he was going to fall so Mira stood up quickly and took off his wrist cuffs and guiding him to lie down on his back. Loki’s arms flopped lifelessly beside him as she undid his ankle cuffs and took off his collar.

“Are you well?” she asked while putting them away.

“Yes.”

“You did very good, darling.”

Loki smiled gently.

“I did make a mess though, didn’t I?” he remarked.

Mira’s thighs and her hand had Loki’s come still on them; his own chest and cock dirtied as well.

“I hope it means you enjoyed yourself,” Mira said, returning his smile as she picked up the cloth from earlier.

She wiped Loki down first, being gentle with his softening cock.

“I did. I was nervous for a moment…”

“Because you could not access your seidr?”

Mira cleaned her thighs before lying down beside Loki. He hummed noncommittedly.

“You do not wish to talk about it now?” Mira asked as she stroked his hair.

Loki shrugged. She kept stroking for a moment.

“It wasn’t too much?” Mira asked.

“No, it was perfect, I just…”

Mira kissed his forehead.

“I am honoured that you would trust me like this. I am very lucky to have such a sweet prince to myself.”

Loki drew himself further down so that he could cuddle up against Mira’s front, head resting beneath her own. Mira continued to stroke his hair. His warm breaths tickled her skin. He moved his arm over her, taking her into a sort of embrace. They stayed that way for a while, wallowing in each other’s company. Loki seemed to be drifting off to sleep until he muttered:

“You still have come on your face.”

“Loki!”

Loki chuckled and held on tighter. Mira wiped the few flecks from her face and with a sigh rubbed his back, letting him rest in her arms.


End file.
